Puppet On a String
by FutureMrsCena
Summary: No matter how many times you use me for your own satisfaction , I still come running back . Your sweet talk , the way you say my name , and how you say it will all be okay . I fall for all of it . The minute you snap your fingers i'm always there . But I want more , something everyone wants . love .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1;**

**5:30pm**

**Lexington Hotel**

**Room 204**

**AJ Lee's POV**

I ran my black painted finger nails through my hair before sitting up on my now messy bed. I wrapped the wrinkled blue sheets around my petite body and and grabbed my sky blue button up shirt from just a few hours ago. I had already pulled up my shorts and now my arms were in my shirt I carefully buttoned it up and then flipping my hair to my back.

I turned to my left to see John already lacing up his black and grey Jordans about to head out the door.

I cleared my throat. "Why don't you stay?" He usually left right after we were finished or had woken up; in this case we fell asleep. He was always jetting out the door he never even bothered to say bye, never a word. He turned over to me giving me a glare. "I have to call the wife." I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

Of course I knew he had a wife , it wasn't like I wanted to these kind of things with a married man It was more like I needed to . I know what you're thinking ' AJ, you don't even seem like the girl to do that. ' I'm usually not. But John, John just brings out this side of me that brings a little pep in my step in the morning. The way he caressed my cheek whenever he wanted me to smile or the way his soft lips molded into mine.

Was it bad I thought of these things? It was strictly kind of a sex thing only. I didn't dare tell anyone, not even Kaitlyn. We agreed to not tell a soul, imagine if fans started to find out? I'd be known as the whore considering it wasn't every day a diva got in Cena's pants. I know without a doubt Liz would file for a divorce trying to take every penny he's worth even though she didn't do anything to earn or deserve it.

That's what scares me the most. I know Liz is just with him for the money, once she finds a reason to file for divorce and get as much money as she can, she will and it will be my entire fault. Not only did I feel like a skank I started to dress like one too, I want John to want me every second of every day. There's something about him that makes him so desirable.

Ugh, why did I get myself in this awful situation? Why couldn't have I just kept my distance and stayed out of trouble? I told myself that I would never be one of those divas you hear about that ' sleep around ' I wasn't really sleeping with every superstar , I was having sex with their top guy . But I still felt wrong about it. Like I said, I can't control myself around him. Wow that sounded completely childish and weird. I feel this sensation with him, a sensation I shouldn't be feeling with a married man.

He pissed me off to the max, but I always came running back on his command. But you see my dilemma here is that I'm falling in love with John Felix Anthony Cena.


	2. 2 A Little Advice From The Best

Monday October 8th, 2012

7:30pm

Lexington, Kentucky

Rupp Arena

After I finished lacing up my black knee-high converse I took a quick look in my mirror looking up and down at my blue skull attire . This was my first match in which seemed like forever, so I was a bit nervous I guess you could say.

"Finally getting back out in the ring tonight eh? " Startled by the voice since I thought I was alone I whipped my head around to see the divas champion Eve Torres. Ever since we had those few segments together back in June & July she's been like an older sister to me. I softly giggled and nodded. "Just a little. I'm excited to finally be back in action though. " Eve slipped on one of her white boots that were labeled 'Believe 'in large pink lettering.

"I bet. " She gently smiled over at me before taking her attention away to lace up her boots. I wanted to ask Eve for some advice about the whole John thing without it being a big deal; normally I would go to Kaitlyn with these sorts of things but she's my best friend she would keep asking who 'he' was, you know what I mean? I twiddled with my fingers a bit before deciding if I should ask Eve or not, I mean she does have a lot of experience with men maybe she would know what to do.

"Hey uh Eve, could I ask you something? " Eve brought her head back up and smiled over at me "Of course. " I cleared my throat a bit before taking a spot next to her on the bench. "Well . . . say I have this friend who's like totally head over heels for this guy who really doesn't think much of her but 95 pounds of a good time. " I bit my bottom lip as Eve looked over at me with suspicious eyes.

"Well, the thing with guys AJ is that you have to make them chase you. " I tilted my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows. _Make John chase me?_ That was like telling me to run to the moon and back. Impossible. Eve grabbed her butterfly title and threw it around her shoulder. "See you out there oh and tell your 'friend 'good luck. " She winked over at me and walked out of the locker room.

Walking down to catering I saw John over by his locker room door on the phone. _ Probably talking to Liz, he's supposed to be wife he loves._

"No, baby. I'm not fooling around with anyone, I love you and only you I've just been busy. "I know I shouldn't have been ease dropping but it still hurts to hear John say I love you to someone else.

Who am I kidding? How selfish can I really get? He doesn't even love me, he's a married man April. I'm just a sex puppet he uses when it's convenient for him. God, I must be insane to actually be in love with him. I mean he's lying to his wife's face- well over the phone but still. I still don't care, my lips are at a dying thirst for his right now but I have to remember what Eve said, make him chase me.

Only one problem, he can't chase me if I'm not even running in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3 Video Games & Boy Madness

**A/N; I'm really loving all of your reviews! Thanks for the feedback. This is my first fanfic on here so I'm trying to adjust my writing a little bit like the amazing stories on here. I've been a huge fan of this couple for like over a year now. Btw, I know John isn't married anymore, just pretend for this story. :p**

I leaned back into the black leather plush couch in the divas lounge with my dark brown locks sprawling out. I kicked my converse off placing them to the side and looked up at the ceiling. Usually after I had my segment or match I would go get into some more comfortable clothes and get ready for a night out with Kaitlyn and the boys for some pizza and video games, but I wasn't even feeling it tonight. But I couldn't just say I didn't want to, they would know something is up, and like I said I really don't want to take any chances telling Kaitlyn.

I decided to tough it out and rambled though my bag and found my Pokémon crop top, a pair of capris and a similar pair of converse like the ones I wore tonight but the ankle length version. I didn't bother to fix my hair or makeup (not that I did anyways). I skipped over towards the catering table where I saw Kaitlyn, Evan, Punk, and Kofi all huddled in a circle socializing- probably about what they wanted to do for pizza and video games tonight.

"Whatcha' guys up to? " My dark brown curls bounced as I skipped my two feet together and tilted my head. Kofi turned his head in my direction and gave me a small smile, "Hey AJ, and nothing just that we were thinking of heading to that new sports bar up the street. " I quickly nodded making my smile look more like a goofy grin. "Sounds fun! I'm totally in, how about we head on over to my hotel room first play a little 2 on 3, Kaitlyn and I versus you gentlemen and losers buy drinks? "

"A.J! You almost got him! C'mon April! "Kaitlyn cheered with glee jumping up and down on the bed as Evan and I went head to head in the last video game competition. Whoever won this one, won the little tournament we had going. And with that the screen blinked 'Game over 'we looked over that the game stats and the winner was gladly founded. "Ha! In your face boys! The girls win this round." I high-fived Kaitlyn and we pumped fists.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist Mendez. " Punk chuckled "Tonight is on us." I slipped my thumbs in my pockets and gave a little cocky grin. Oh how I loved winning at video games, especially showing up some of the superstars. Video games really did know how to make a girl feel better. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all; I mean I was forgetting about John a little bit.

"AJ, we need to hook you up with someone. With like one of the guys Y'know?" I shrugged. I didn't want her setting me up with anyone. I cleared my throat. "Uh well, I'm kinda already seeing someone else. " I mentally face-palmed myself. _Way to go April. _Kaitlyn's jaw dropped and she started scanning the room. "Really who? Do I know him? How long have you two been seeing each other? Why didn't you tell me?!" I gulped. Why did I say that? Knowing Kaitlyn she could guess all night who it was. I turned my head a little until I saw a familiar pair of sea blue eyes. There he was. Sipping a cold beer with Randy watching one of the games.

"Uh Kaitlyn I-"

" Ohmygod- is it Punk? "

I turned to look at him and my pearly whites beamed out through my lips. I knew exactly what had to happen.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P ' _At least not yet._

_**A/N**_; **Okay Punklee shippers, don't get your undies in a knot. Otherwise, this story might break your little shipping heart xD anyways, I know I'm not even close to as good as most of the writers on here but I try to put a little effort in ya know? So reviews would be greatly appreciated. : D**


	4. Chapter 4 Let The Games Begin

**A/N; Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews! I'm not the best at planning stories so I usually just make it all up as I go along. So bear with me. : P**

I took a quick scan around the room. I was feeling a bit tipsy, not 'falling over not aware of what I'm doing 'drunk, but a little tipsy. Kaitlyn had ditched me earlier to go home. So I was basically just scoping around. I looked over across the room to see John in a booth with what seemed like Kelly. Jealousy boiled inside of me, Kelly basically slept with the entire locker room. Not that I cared, as long she kept her distance especially from John.

I saw a familiar pair of hazel eyes. His black hair was slicked back and his tongue was poking out playing with his silver lip ring. I looked from John to Phil. _Two can play at that game._ I stood up with my usual perkiness and skipped over to Punk and took a seat on the stool next to him. "What's the straight edge superstar doing at a sports bar this late?" I dropped my mouth open and shook my head mocking him. He turned over to me with a playful smirk on his face "And what's Ms. Lee doing? Shouldn't she be booking the best in the world's next match? "

I arched my eyebrows chuckling softly to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I could see those blue eyes glued to Punk and I. _ It's working AJ. YES! YES! YES! _ I couldn't stop now. No. The New Jersey native was just getting started. "Well, if you ever want to show me what the best I world REALLY is, call me sometime Punk. " I couldn't believe I just said that, no like I _really_ can't believe I had just said that. I hope John heard it. I was nearly smiling like an idiot, I don't even know why.

I was finally into my hotel room. I had on a teenage mutant ninja turtles T-shirt on and some blue shorts. Just as I was about crawl into my bed I heard a faint knock at my hotel room door. Swinging it open wondering who would even knock at this time of the night I saw a muscular body and I looked up to a pair of icy blue eyes staring into my brown ones. "J-John?" I choked out. He slid his hands into his pockets shrugging. "Do you think I could come in?" I nodded stepping out of the way. "By the way, loving the pajamas." He flashed his beyond gorgeous smile and I cracked a smile of my own looking down. You see it wasn't all sex, I mean it kind of was but at the same time John was really sweet and genuine when he wanted to be.

"So, you and Punk?" He took a seat next to the TV folding his hands together. _Do I sense some Jealousy?_

I shrugged and flashed a smile but soft smile. "Nah, he's cute though." John sighed and rubbed his temple with his pointer and middle fingers. "What about . . . you know, us?" I bit my bottom lip.

"I didn't even know there was an 'us' " I used my fingers for quotation marks when I said 'us' .

"Well, I mean-"

Taking a deep breath I needed to say a few things. No I wasn't going to admit I was in love with him, I wasn't going to not now and not anytime soon. But something hit me, _make him chase you._

"You're a married man. Can't you just get sex with Liz? Or is it because I'm just extra special? Whatever the case may be, if you want me to continue warming up your bed you better prove it big boy. "

I tilted my head looking at a confused John and skipped over the door. "I'll see you around . "

He moistened his lips and slowly walked out the door. I slammed it once he was out of site and giggled while skipping over to my bed. I had a few tricks up my sleeve, but John didn't know it. Nobody did.

_Let the games begin._

**A/N; Okay so while in the process of making this chapter I decided to use her ' crazy chick ' gimmick in this, so I'm hoping for this to be a really funny story and don't worry. John will eventually come around. If you have any ideas please feel free to share them! 5+ reviews until I update again? Thanks! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Kaitlyn

**A/N; Sorry I haven't written in a few days if anyone noticed lol. I'm just not exactly sure what should happen next so this I sort of a filler chapter.**

Lifting my head off of Kaitlyn's shoulder I groaned and wiped my eyes. After Kaitlyn having multiple signings and me having a lot of house shows we both finally had the day off tomorrow. I looked over at the clock it was around 11pm. We were watching a movie and eating a pizza we ordered from room service and I guess we were both so exhausted we just crashed.

I got up off the couch and slipped into my hello kitty slippers. Once I woke up in the middle of the night, it took a while for me to go back to bed. _Maybe John is still up._ No A.J, stop thinking about stupid John. _He_ should be the one thinking about _you. _Sighing, I scooted out of my chair and started head towards the hotel room door.

"Mmm, A.J? " I stopped dead in my tracks squeezed my eyes hut and opened them back up again before turning around, "Uh . . . I was just going to get some fresh air. You know me, can't stay in a small room for a long time. "I chuckled nervously. Kaitlyn sat up, some of her hair swooped to the side and sticking up. She wiped her eyes and briefly stared at me for about 2 minutes. "April, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting pretty weird these past few months." I bit my bottom lip. _Oh god, what if she knows?_

"I-I'm fine. Just- uh, being the GM has stressed me out a bit." I could tell Kaitlyn wasn't giving into this one bit. God, what was I thinking? She' my best friend for heaven sakes she was bound to find out at some point. It's like with all those cheesy romance movies where they keep their 'love' a secret. Everyone finds out anyways. I sighed and walked over to the couch where she was sitting. "Kaitlyn, you're right. I have been acting a little weird for the past few months. The truth is . . ." I gulped and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "Well, John as in John Cena and I have been kind of had this whole friends with benefits sort of thing I mean I know it's totally wrong because he's married and everything but the thing is . . . .I think I'm in love with him. "

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she just scanned my facial expressions trying to sync it all in. _Does she think I'm kidding? Is she going to tell anyone? Does she think I'm a slut now?_ All those questions raced through my mind. Kaitlyn slowly smirked over at me. "So, you and Cena huh?" I quickly nodded "Yes Kaitlyn, but you can't tell ANYONE. I mean it. "

"Relax, you're secret is safe with me. Besides, I think you guy look kind of cute together. "I sighed in relief. "Thanks but we're not really 'together together'. He's like married and I feel wrong to be in love with a married man, and he doesn't know I feel that way towards him. I'm just his little sex puppet." Kaitlyn scrunched her eyebrows at me. "Uh, A.J, you do know Cena filed a divorce like a couple weeks ago? " My eyes widened _was this my fault? Did Liz know? _

"And relax it's NOT because of you. They were having problems for about a year now. But, he'll be a free man soon and you know what that means!" Kaitlyn wiggled her eyebrows at me and giggled. I shrugged and looked down. "Kaitlyn you don't understand, John could get any diva in this locker room, and I'm just the video-game loving, Pokémon crazed, longtime fan diva that sticks out like a red thumb in this business." I sighed. God it was true, and saying it out loud just made it all the worst.

"Hm, we'll come up with a plan to tell him. He'll be head over heels for you once we're done with him." She had a grin on her face. I knew I should have told Kaitlyn sooner, she was supportive over everything I did and knew how to handle these kinds of situations. But, the hardest part was still yet to come.

**A/N; Okay so I guess as I was writing this I just decided to have A.J tell Kaitlyn. But don't worry! With Kaitlyn having A.J's back the fun is just beginning so stay tuned and keep the reviews coming!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Note

**Okay so before I start this chapter I just want to say oh my gosh last night's RAW! I have shipped John and AJ for about a year and eep! Finally! So yea this is kind of inspired by RAW last night. Enjoy xD**

AJ fixed her black button up vest and fixed the cuff sleeves on her purple button up dress shirt. Tonight was her last night as RAW's general manager due to a change of storylines. She had much enjoyed this chapter in her career but she was ready to compete in the ring again.

AJ sighed in relief as she finally sat back on the leather couch. Being the general manager was stressful, she used to be able to hang around at the catering table with her friends and socialize but then when she became general manager all of that changed, beforehand she would create matches only to have them rejected and rush around the locker room last minute and figure out tonight's show. So in a way AJ was happy she has to step down from the position.

"Dinner for two? " AJ lifted her hand off of her forehead and saw Kaitlyn standing in the doorway with some containers and drinks. AJ's face shot up in an ear to ear smile. "Oh my gosh, I'm starved!" AJ rushed over towards Kaitlyn grabbing anything that seemed to be dropping from her hands. AJ was glad to have Kaitlyn she always knew what would help her relax.

AJ popped open one of the Styrofoam containers revealing a platter of buffalo hot wings. "I totally owe you for this." Both of the girls giggled while enjoying their little take out dinner in AJ's office.

Photographs were scattered everywhere and a woman dressed in a long black lace button up coat and black leather gloves strolled into the room. She crossed her black leather boots and sat down in the orange leather recliner. A latte in her right hand and a lit cigarette in her left. Inhaling the smoke one last time before dabbing it into the ash tray the woman picked up the photo graphs and chuckled evilly to herself. "Oh AJ. AJ, AJ, AJ. Oh dear, I sure hope these don't ruin your precious dream come true career doll face. "Her head hung back and she chuckled evilly tossing the pictures on her night stand.

"But seriously Kait, where did you get the wings? You have to tell me!" Kaitlyn laughed "That little pizza place like 10 minutes down the road. Punk recommended it to me." AJ giggled and nodded. "I give it 10 out of 10 Poke balls. " Kaitlyn playfully rolled her eyes and giggled. "Alright well I have a segment. See ya dork. "

Kaitlyn shuffled out of the room closing the door on her way out. AJ picked up some papers off of her coffee table and rambled through them _Just old GM stuff._ AJ slipped her glasses on peeking through some of them when she heard a faint knock at the door and a champagne colored envelope slip through the door. AJ scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head in curiosity.

She picked up the sealed envelope and flipped it over. The front read _'AJ' _. AJ was confused; she wasn't expecting any notes or more paperwork tonight. She stuck her finger underneath the gold sticker and peeled through the sealed front.

_Good things come in small packages. Just ask Johnny boy._

_Xoxo_

**Okay so what do you guys think? I'm awfully terrible at writing 'creepy' scenes. And I know this was short but I hope this sparks all of her interest in this story sorry for the long wait for the update btw!**


End file.
